


Tommy Green Eyes

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Fic Exchanges [6]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicat wanted some dirty talk. Especially after that club fic, with the possessive jealousy thing. So I was happy to oblige</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Green Eyes

The sudden relief of the fight being over crept over you and left you feeling almost numb. They’d had a field day with Tommy and your less than subtle excursion in the next room over from the press conference, pictures, speculations, and some of it had been down right lewd. You blamed the European papers for some of it, the shameless bastards. Still the fight was over and Tommy was done with anything to do with the public until further notice.

Sitting inside the gym was a test in and of itself for patience. Everyone was still stoked over his vicious victory, even weeks later they weren’t sure his final opponent was going to recover full use of his left arm, or his jaw, and his breathing would probably be labored for quite a while yet. After he’d threatened to break one of the gym members collarbones to make the guy leave him alone, they’d swarmed around you, asking for trade secrets that he refused to share during the few interviews the press could wrangle him into.

One in particular couldn’t seem to take a hint that you didn’t want to talk about it, especially not with the way he was running his eyes over you like you were a piece of meat. When he ran his tongue over his lower lip you felt your stomach churn at the heat in his eyes as he asked yet another question you’d already answered. Disappointment hung in the air like smoke when they all finally realized you weren’t going to talk either, drifting back to their own workouts leaving you with him and a growing feeling of unease.

”So he’s good, right?”

“Do you not own a TV?” your tone is waspish as you shifted on your seat, trying to spot Tommy in the crush, finally finding him working across the gym and fighting back a groan. It didn’t look like he was going to be done any time soon.

“I meant in bed. I heard men like that, especially with the pills he used to take…”

“Excuse the ever living fuck out of you?” turning your gaze back to him you stare at him incredulously, your mouth falling open at the audacity of his question. Standing from your chair you move along the wall and start walking towards Tommy, hearing the man’s footsteps close behind you.

“I’m just sayin’, I mean everyone read about you two at the press conference but c’mon, is that the only place he can get it up?”

Unable to formulate a response you keep walking, of all the low class things to-

“Doesn’t look like the kinky type, that’s all I’m sayin’. Doesn’t look like he’d be much in bed either…”

Blood boiling you whirl to face him, your hand already flying to slam your closed fist into his jaw only to have him catch it and pull you close. The feeling of his sweat slick body pressing against you makes you nauseous and you try to tug your hand loose.

“Spitfire like you, don’t think he knows how to handle but I do.”

“Well I know how to handle jackasses like you, let go of my girl.”

The low growl behind you makes you grin smugly at the man who is apparently too stupid to realize his life is in danger. You let out a frustrated sound when his arm tightens around your waist. Stomping on the inside of his foot with your heel, you stumble when he let’s you go, falling back against Tommy with a soft oof.

“Leave.”

“You don’t own this gym, I don’t care how famous you are, man.”

You’ve got a very charming blurred view of the gym when Tommy sends you spinning away from him, the solid thud of his fist catching the man’s face with his knuckles. You really shouldn’t have enjoyed catching yourself and turning to see the man go flying before landing on the concrete with a low groan, but it’s a vicious thing that leaves you smirking. That is until Tommy turns that angry gaze to you, his jaw clenched so tightly you’re afraid he’s going to break a tooth.

“I can’t leave you alone for five minutes, you know that? What did you do this time?”

“What?”

“Can’t take you to press conferences, suddenly I’m a sex crazy kid who can’t keep his hands to himself. Bring you to some fancy dinner and everyone thinks I lay hands on you because of the bruises along your hips and back, why’d you wear that dress anyways? And I can’t have you come pick me up from the gym because you distract everyone with those hot and heavy eyes you make.”

“I- Are you serious right now?” the relief you felt is being drowned out by your indignation and anger. “Fine, fine, you know what? Walk home then, I’m out.”

His hand is hard when it grabs your arm, pulling you back before you even finish the first step, his fingers pinching the skin as he yanks you against his chest to press his nose to yours.

“What am I gonna do with you, huh?” his fingers trail over your cheek, down to your jaw his eyes following his fingers movements before meeting yours again. “You got a serious problem, you know that? You one of those women that just aches all day for it, or what?”

Neither of you are prepared for the sharp ringing slap that echoes through the suddenly silent gym, everyone watching the two of you with interest. His eyes widen in surprise before going dark, a low growl trickling out as he drags you to the back of the gym. Your spine bows when he throws you at the wall, his hands slamming on either side of your head as he leans in close.

“Think that was smart, don’t you? Slappin’ me like that in public?”

“I wasn’t thinking, Tommy. Honest. But you’re being an asshole, okay? I haven’t done a damn thing and you’re-“

“I saw the way you were makin’ sure I wasn’t payin’ attention while that guy hit on you.” his voice is husky and you don’t like the look in his eyes. It’s possessive and dark, the last time he’d looked at you like this had been the club while he was three sheets to the wind on whiskey.

“Tommy…”

“I’m always watchin’ you, y’know? Can’t help it. Messes with my training ‘cause I’m always thinking about how you was screamin’ my name the night before. The way those legs of yours were wrapped around my waist all tight and shaky at the same time.” his voice is running along your skin like a caress, your face flushing with embarrassment as you furtively pray no one is close enough to hear him. “I ain’t even got to touch you to make you wet, just watch you movin’ ‘round the apartment seems to be enough. You melt in my hands so easy, so why’re you sniffin’ around?”

“Ugh! I’m not sniffing around anywhere! They just-“

“Bet he was thinkin’ about that mouth of yours,” his gaze lowers to your mouth, his tongue chasing over his lower lip. “Should be a national treasure, yeah? I get half hard just thinkin’ about those lips wrapping around me while you suck me off so slow I don’t remember my own name.”

You jump when his hips press against yours, his head tilting to brush his lips over yours. It’s not quite a kiss and you find yourself moving away from the wall to try and chase the violent thing you know it could be.

“Them little noises you make when I put my hands on you, all shameless and needy, body movin’ around so much I gotta pin you down or I won’t never get nothin’ done.” he keeps moving just enough that his lips skim over yours as he talks, your hands twisting into the fabric of his hoodie trying to get him to hold still. “You remember how we almost broke the bed last week? Bet you still have them bruises on your hips from where I held you down and fucked you like I ain’t got laid in weeks.”

“Tommy, stop it.” he’s not going to fuck you against the wall, you know that, and his body is just far enough from yours that every inch of your skin is aching for the contact.

“Where’d I bite you last time, huh? Right here?” his hand moves to cup your side, running down your ribs to your hip, his thumb brushing over the bruised skin above your thigh making your hips press forward. “You howled for me, remember? Voice breaking, your heel digging into my back and I thought you were gonna throw us both off the bed.”

“Jesus fucking Christ…” you whine, moving in to kiss him to make him stop, hungry for a kiss, something.

“And the other one, where was it, huh?” his lips skim your cheeks and throat to settle on your shoulder, his breath hot as he opened his mouth to lightly sink his teeth in before pulling back. “Right here, yeah? My hips pounding against you and I lost it a bit, bit down so hard you bled but you didn’t even care did you?”

“No I- Stop teasing me, Tommy!”

“But you like it, I know you do.” he nips your throat, pressing a kiss there. “Like when I make you beg and whine like a bitch in heat before I finally make you scream my name. I know every inch of you better than you know yourself.”

His hips grind against yours and it takes every bit of rational thought you have left not to use that to slide up the wall and wrap your legs around his waist. You’re pretty sure you’re about to tear his hoodie open if he doesn’t do something soon, all those men in the gym be damned, there’s an ache building between your legs that makes it hard to care about propriety or anything else.

“You’re so hot for me right now you can’t stand it, aren’t you?” he rolls his hips again and you choke on a moan you’re trying to suppress. “I bet if I just slid my fingers over with you, you’d soak my hand. You’re burnin’ to go right now, ain’t ya?”

“Please?”

Your body is cold when he pulls back, a smug smirk curling his lips as he holds his body away from you, untangling your fingers from his hoodie. Smacking your hands away he takes a step back, tugging the hem of it lower as he grins.

“You just stand here and stay out of trouble and maybe, maybe, when we get home I’ll give you a better reminder of why you ain’t supposed to be alley cattin’ around when you think I’m not looking.”

Blinking in disbelief, the conflicting feelings rolling through you, anger, denial, sexual frustration. You almost tackle him to the ground though your mind is hazy on whether it’s to start swinging or tear those damned sweats off of him. He sends you a look over his shoulder, a crooked grin on his lips as he winks before getting back to work. You can feel everyone else’s eyes on you though you couldn’t even say where they were at the moment, while yours are locked on Tommy as his shoulders curl before slamming his fists into the heavy bag.

Every solid smack sends a thrill through you. Imagining those hands caressing and cupping your body as his mouth just-

“Tommy, where’d you find her, huh? She’s about to burn your clothes right off you from way over there!”

“Ain’t another like her anywhere else and I sure as fuck ain’t sharin’ with you assholes, so leave her alone.” he’d laughed at the glare you sent his way, winking again as he continued to pound into the bag looking too pleased with himself.


End file.
